Stupid Batman vs Volpina
by The Hero without a miraculous
Summary: Stupid Batman fights his strongest foe yet


Date:March 18,2016

Told by:Stupid Batman

These events are all in the past

I believe today was the most important day in my time in Paris so far. It started when this girl named "Lylla" came to school,she seemed to be your standard popular,snobby,rich kid(chloe rocked it better). Apparently she got Way too much attention for any one person. She has been to Hollywood,has had songs written about her,and all the boys liked her. For some reason she said the Ladybug had saved her life once(i have been with LB on most of her adventures and she has never even mentioned Lylla). Apparently she (like every other girl) liked Adrien and I guess all the other girls backed off because of this,so she thought it was in the bag(she hadn't thought of Marinette). I don't remember exactly what happened but I heard something about the park after the school so i decided to check it out when the time came. When I got there I saw Marinette stalking them I sneaked behind her and asked what she was doing but all she did was wince back and whisper "nothing and what are you doing". Then all of a sudden I noticed tikki getting a book out of the trash. I was about to try and get to the point and tell her that I knew that she was Ladybug,but she told me to be quiet as she was stalking Adrien and Lylla. I wasn't listening so I wouldn't know but after a few seconds she ran away to change into Ladybug. I was confused but when she changed back and started to talk to Adrien and Lylla I started to understand what was happening, she was using Lila's lie against her when she exposed her. Lylla ended up running away in tears and Adrien probably liked LB a little less(but he still probably loved her). I believed that this would be a good reason for "ekumatization" So I got ready so I went to Ben's and got ready but when I got out I saw something horrifying. It was an enormous METEOR heading straight for us I went closer to get a closer view. LB and CN were there shortly after. With doom shortly upon us we had no idea,but then as if a miracle, an orange ball appeared out of nowhere,grabbed the meteor and threw it back into space. Something odd then happened,the meteor disappeared much earlier than it should and instant instead of fading.

The orange ball which I could now see was a superhero in a fox costume said their name was Volpina and that they were the only protector paris needed. Since to them it appeared that she saved them so they happily started to cheer. Both Ladybug and I seemed a bit suspicious when Volpina came,but it got doubled when we saw HAWK MOTH standing in the OPEN. We were about to jump him when Volpina said she had an Idea where I would come from the front,Cn from the right,LB from the left,and herself from behind. LB disagreed and said the same thing but in different we attacked he just teleported to nearby building and did this for a few times. We decided to split up I went with CN and LB went with Volpina(let's call her VP). CN were talking about stuff while looking for Hawk Moth We went from Pizza,to games,but it ended up with GIRLS (I knew he liked LB) I brought that up,he told me but asked to keep it secret i told him that if he was trying to keep it a secret it was failing. He frowned for a bit and asked "do you have any crushes" I told him NO (emphasis on the N and O) but something told me he didn't believe me. I told him we should change the subject. I eventually came across VP and LB and was about to ask them if they've seen him when I saw a bunch of MISSILES around LB. I heard Volpina shouting at her and I think I understood what was going on. I jumped Volpina trying to thrust punch her face,but it turns out she was an ILLUSION,and so were the missiles. We both agreed that Hawk Moth was an illusion. LB called CN to tell him the news,and to tell him to meet us at Adrien's house(in case she went there). When we got there Volpina had arrived and was talking to Adrien. We burst in and tried to take her ekuma. While we fighting Volpina, Adrien seized the opportunity and changed back into CN and caught up to us. Shortly after this Volpina used her ekuma to duplicate herself and leave and she made a clone of Adrien so she could blackmail us(but I knew better). We caught her up to the Eiffel tower she was holding a fake Adrien with one hand while holding on to the Eiffel tower with the other. LB seemed really scared since she was convinced that actually was Adrien(especially since she threatened to drop him). To prove that this was wrong I threw a shuriken at it proving that it was a clone and so was the Volpina. We found her on the top of the Eiffel tower with a bunch of clones by her side. LB tried to use this situation to her advantage and used her Lucky Charm and it produced an oddly shiny chocolate bar. She used this to blind them while CN and I attacked them until we found the real one. After 3 or 4 tries I managed to punch the real one so hard that it knocked her out. I laid her on the floor of the top of the Eiffel tower. LB was able to heal her ekuma,and after a short but frank talk with Lylla everything was back to normal. I said goodbye to my allies and jumped off the edge of the Eiffel tower(don't do),grappling onto a nearby building. After a few more swings I was able to get back to Ben's. A few hours after I got back there was a knock on the door. I was very surprised to see Marinette standing there saying that someone told her to be here but got suspicious( I figured it was Tikki). Ben told me that he needed to speak with her alone I had to get out for a few minutes since there were some stuff only they could know A half hour later Adrien came in and was talked to by Ben I "believe" he was telling them about their superpowers,I hope he wasn't telling them who "Stupid Batman" is(i.e. me). Turns out he WAS telling them about me. After an hour or so they left realizing their love life was really complicated now. I was mad at Ben for a bit,but I couldn't stay mad at him for long. So now we each know each other's identity,things should get pretty awkward from now.


End file.
